


Mommy

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Cheating, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Alex takes a weekend trip to visit her mom. It's rare for them to have this much time alone, and they make sure to take advantage.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Eliza Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Yeah Mom. You bet. I’ll talk to Kelly and call you later, okay? Love you, too. Bye.”  


  
“Talk to me about what?” Kelly asks with a knowing grin, swinging her load of groceries onto the table. Alex digs in right away, helping her put away everything as she always does.

  
  
“Mom needs some work done. She needs help with her latest research,” Alex explains as she shuffles cans around in the cupboard. “Was thinking maybe next weekend? If you think you can manage the everything on your own for few days.” She says the last with a grin, laughing when the expected punch in the arm comes without fail.

  
  
“You better not be suggesting you’re the captain of this ship, Director Danvers.”  


  
“No, ma’am.” Alex drags her into a kiss, warming all over when she can feel Kelly smile against her mouth.

  


* * *

  
  
Alex swings a duffle bag over her shoulder, picking up her files with the opposite hand. “I’ll be home by Monday unless the work is worse than I think. Brainy and Kara said they are going to watch the DEO. If you need anything, I’ll have my cell and Mom’s number-”

  
  
“-is and has been in my cell since we got engaged. Go on, Ms. Danvers, I got this,” Kelly teases, shooing her out the door. 

* * *

It’s a long drive from National City to Mideval, but Alex prefers the freedom of the road over the horror that is flying. 

  
  
The sun is going down by the time she pulls into the quiet suburban neighborhood she grew up in. A few sprinklers are going on various lawns, the dregs of summer still enough to keep the grass green and growing. Only downstairs lights are on when she pulls into the drive, but the porch light flicks on as she pads up the steps.  


  
“Alex,” Eliza smiles, pushing the door open and pulling her daughter in a tight hug.

  
  
“Hey, Mom.” Alex drops her duffle to the floor, so she can wrap her arms around her mother. Stepping in further, Alex kicks the door shut and presses their mouths together. The hungry, devouring kiss with tongues and teeth clashing. Alex sweeps one hand up her mother’s waist, cupping her breast through the soft cotton of her tee and the fabric of her bra. Alex reached lower and grabbed Eliza’s ass, squeezing tightly resulting Eliza moaned into her mouth.

  
“Someone’s eager,” Eliza pulls away to say, soft smile on her face.

“You hungry?” Eliza slips out of Alex arms then, heading for the kitchen and fully expecting her to follow, after Alex lightly smacking her ass.

There’s roast and vegetables and her favorite wine waiting, and Alex eats her fill as they catch up. It’s all good talk; Alex loves to see her mom happy, loves how bright her smile is these days.

Eliza insists on washing the dishes, snorting a little when Alex wraps her arms around her from behind. Her hardness presses against her, present but not demanding. The curtains are closed as they always are at night, so there’s no fear of the neighbors seeing a thing.

  
It’s easy enough for Alex to get her mother’s jeans undone and a slip a hand inside. Eliza’s damp, curly hair soft against her fingers as Alex pets over her. Gently, Alex parts Eliza lips with two fingers, dipping a third between to circle her clit. Alex can feel her mother’s moan, the way she clenches her thighs as Alex teases and rubs. Alex can’t quite get her fingers inside at this angle, but she knows her mother enough to have her shaking apart in a matter of minutes. Eliza slumps back her head dropping back to Alex’s shoulder. Alex run her free hand through her mother’s hair pushing it to one side and exposing her straining neck muscles. She leaned in licking nibble gently soothing it with her tongue, Eliza petting her forearm in praise until she can catch her breath.

“Impatient,” Eliza breathes as she turns in her arms, leaning up to kiss her hard wrapping her tongue around her daughter’s.

  
Alex pinned Eliza to the counter. Without breaking the kiss, placing her hands under Eliza's thighs Alex lifted her onto the counter occupying the space between her legs. Eliza wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist, pulling her closer pressing their bodies together. Their tongues tangled, their moans filled the room.

"Fuck Mom, you taste so good," Alex groans as licked a trace of her Mom's saliva from her lips.

“Is that so..?, Baby girl.” Eliza whispered huskily, licking her daughter's lips with the tip of her tongue making Alex gasp. Feeling Alex’s lips part and Eliza licked across them lightly, then picked up the pace licking Alex’s lips roughly. Alex moaned and tightened her grip just a bit on Eliza’s hair. Alex immediately caught Eliza’s tongue with her lips, she sucked and licked her mother’s tongue. 

Eliza started palming Alex's cock through her jeans. They pulled back for a moment to take a breath.

“Upstairs?” Eliza whispersed.  


  
“Mm, yeah.”

  
  
Alex, not wasting any time picked her up by the waist and walked up the stairs to her parents old bedroom. She shudders, feeling her mother’s lips fall to her jawline.

Eliza buried her face in the Alex’s neck, inhaling her scent and trailing a series of wet kisses beginning at her jawline nibbling her way downwards, sucking and licking and marking every inch of pearly skin available to her.

Alex doesn’t think the dirty thrill of fucking her mother in her parents’ bed will ever fade. Alex watches her mother undress as she undoes her own buttons, admiring pale skin and soft curves.

  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Mom,” Alex says softly, stepping out of her jeans. Alex gathers her mother up and falls into bed so that Eliza on top, blonde hair falling around them. Eliza's cheeks are pink, and her body soft against Alex’s. Her Mother looks like an angel. 

  
  
Eliza slides up her body, just enough that they can kiss, enough that she can grip Alex’s cock and sink down on it. She’s warm and wet inside, so wet from want and the orgasm Alex already gave her. Their breasts sway as she rides Alex with slow rolls of her hips, all of her experience showing in moments like this. Alex lays back to watch and admire, only moving enough to keep Eliza from doing all of the work. Eliza attacked her breasts, sucking and biting at her nipples roughly.

  
  
“Such a good girl for me, baby. You feel so good, so thick.” Alex shivers while her mother talks, hands gripping her mother’s hips to help her move. They’re almost always quiet, sheer habit from years trying not to get caught by Kara or Kelly or whatever guests happened to be around, so dirty talk is a rarity.  


  
Eliza grabs Alex’s wrists, sliding her hands up to her chest. Alex kneads her breasts carefully, pinching and rolling her nipples in turn. They tug slightly from her as Eliza goes up, stealing sharp sounds from her mouth at the quick bites of pain when Alex hangs on. Eliza took Alex’s bottom lip between her lips and began sucking and licking on it, rhythmically.

  
  
Eliza tightens around her, pussy squeezing Alex’s cock more the closer she gets. Alex drops a hand to dip her thumb to Eliza clit, rubbing steadily in quick circles and groaning when Eliza flutters around her. Her mother’s orgasm is every bit as beautiful as she is, head tipping back to highlight her throat as she rides Alex through it.

  
  
“Come on, baby. Come for mommy, okay?” Alex whimpers, soft and low as her hips jerk, pushing her cock deep inside as she floods her mother’s pussy with come.  


  
“Jesus, Mom,” Alex murmurs as Eliza slides off, cuddling up to her side. “Who taught you to talk like that?”

  
  
“The internet is a very educational place,” Eliza quips, tweaking Alex’s nipple when she laughs.

* * *

  
  
A full weekend means there’s plenty of time for sex. Alex talks Eliza into her favorite pieces of lingerie just so she can take her out of them - or fuck her in them. They christen a few more surfaces, like the kitchen island and the window seat, both of them getting off on the neighbors who are just outside.  


  
“Anybody could see, Mom. Could just look right in and see your daughter deep in your pussy, filling you up with come,” Alex leans down to whisper in Eliza’s ear. She’s got her hands around Eliza hips, tugging her back onto her cock to get as deep as possible as she fucks her mother in front of the living room window. Gauzy curtains don’t provide much cover, and Mrs. Lawson is out in her front yard right now, just visible as she putters around with her flowers.

  
  
Eliza moans loud at the words, using the little leverage she has to shove back against Alex, taking her in that much harder, deeper. Alex smiles at the implication.  


  
“You like that? Like the idea of having your little girl’s cock in you for all the neighbors to see? Want them to see how your pretty tits sway when I fuck you?” Eliza comes hard, loud cry tearing from her lips and Alex lets her mingle with hers. Alex pushes her down when she realizes Mrs. Lawson is looking toward the house, both of them holding still until the old woman continues with her work.

  
  
“Bad girl,” Eliza chastises , her tongue slipping out and painting a trail along Alex's face. She’s almost dizzy with adrenaline and pleasure as she rolls over, and Alex smiles wide when her mother spreads her legs. “Clean up your mess, since you’ve got such a dirty mouth.”

  
  
Alex shivers and drops between her thighs, eager mouth lapping up every bit of them both as her mother sighs, petting her hair gently.


End file.
